Friends with Benefits Chapter 1
by Asxcala
Summary: On the last day Rin and Len fight, Neru finds a she's fond of the young, blonde girl. She doesn't want to admit that she may be falling for her. Is it real or just another crush? Could her small affection turn into true love?
1. Chapter 1

Friends with Benefits

It was happening… again. For the fourth time this week, the Kagamines had walked into the building, fighting. Neru sighed, this was always the way. They'd walk in screaming bloody murder, often swear, and occasionally strike one another. If one of them was asked a question they'd turn to answer and the other would say something to start it up again.

"…How _dare _you! That would never…" Neru stopped watching the screeching blondes and turned back to the circle of whom she had been talking to. Ruko, Haku and herself had been discussing their hatred for the outrageously successful Hatsune Miku before the golden hurricane had interrupted them. Now they all stared in awe at the on-going battle between Len and his girlfriend Rin.

"I swear if I get a migraine from those two yelling all day _again,_ I'm not going to get my beauty sleep and there for won't be rested enough to start on my new album! Selfish little brats!" Neru rolled her eyes. Why was Meiko always trying to be in their conversations? Everyone knew the brunette was a bitch that's why she had no friends…and who was she calling selfish?!

Haku muttered an incoherent string of curses turning back to the others. "Well, I've gotta go pick up some white nail polish. Anyone wanna come?" Ruko nodded turning her different colored eyes to Neru.

"You could use a good filing" Neru looked down at her nails and considered it. Haku was right her nailed were growing uneven at a rapid pace. But her parents would kill her if she missed out on any more school work. If that happened they'd probably stop paying her phone bill, which meant if she wanted to use her phone _she'd_ have to pay it! She'd never have that much.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I have to do some homework. And I still have Miku's stupid CD cover to design. I might catch up later if I finish early."

Neru noticed Rin looking at her, her big blue eyes sparkling. Neru blushed, she hoped Rin didn't notice. The younger girl turned back to Len. Neru noticed the girl's hair sway and rest back at her shoulders. Neru blinked, what had just happened? She forced the thought away and headed back to office her thoughts still on the other girl.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Neru put her pen down for the first time in hours. She stretched her arms above her head, back curling, fingers knotted. She had finally finished everything. She checked the clock on the wall, just a little after midnight not bad! Neru felt bad about not being able to join Haku and Ruko. Whatever, they could talk tomorrow.

She looked back at her nails, the color was chipped. Neru dug around in her bag for her gold polish, realizing she must left it at her house.

"Shit." She sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples. There was a loud slamming sound from down the hall and she caught Len slap her once before slamming the door in her face. Rin rubbed her cheek, kicking the door in frustration.

Neru walked over to her. "Everything alright?" Rin looked up at her.

"I just wish he wasn't always so mean! He can be such a jerk!" Neru stopped noticing how her innocent crystal eyes glowed when she was this upset. She shook the thought away; she was just acting up Cuz she looked like a child.

"Well if he's such a jerk all the time, why don't you dump him?" Rin sighed.

"Yah but I need him to sing. My voice sucks without his to back it up." Neru considered this.

"That probably isn't true. Hey, you come over to my house tomorrow and we'll see if your voice will work without his, okay?" Rin's eyes shined up at her.

"Really? You'll help me? That's great!" The younger girl smiled up at her.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Three good?"

"Perfect! Thank you!" Neru watched the small girl leave and crumpled to the floor. This had been entirely too long of a day

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Friends with Benefits Chapter 2

Neru walked to her bus stop in the rain. By the time she had left there was water hammering down on her. But she didn't seem to notice her thoughts still on Rin. Why was she suddenly so fascinated by the younger girl? She guessed it was because she had never noticed the girl before. But now that her eyes had been opened she-

She shoved the thought away, whatever she was thinking it was probably just her being stupid. She cared about Rin that was for sure, but as a friend nothing more. They weren't close or anything. -_God her hood fell just perfectly around her shoulders when she turned-. _She shook her head, what was wrong with her? She boarded the bus her thoughts returning to the young blond. Neru glanced out the rain streaked window to the passing buildings and shops. It was the perfect day to stay indoors and watch her favorite animes, like maybe _Yuru Yuri_ or _Dead Man Wonderland, _or maybe some _Ouran High School Host Club –I bet Rin would like to watch with me, curl up in the den and…- _

Neru shook her head. How could she help Rin with her singing tomorrow if all she could think about was cuddling her and maybe giving her a peck on the cheek? Rin was her friend; Neru's new thoughts toward her would certainly offend the sweet little blonde.

The bus came to a screeching halt at the stop a few blocks from her house. She walked in the pounding rain to her apartment and walked up the dusty red steps to her room. When she got to her destination she turned the key and walked over to her bedroom. Her cat, Aki greeted her, a look of confusion in her amber eyes. Neru scratched the cat's back then shooed her away to get her chores done.

She ironed her school uniform and deleted junk mail from her phone, answered some messages from her horrid parents and sat down to do her homework. Finding her algebra book work _completely _useless, she sat down with some coffee and got working on a song. Having no inspiration at the moment, she decided to do a cover of Miku's original song, _World is Mine. _She picked up her recording headset and got to work. First off, she decided she wanted the lyrics to be special. A thousand ideas hit her and by the end of the night, this is what she had-

_You're the nu-mber one, girl that lies inside my heart. _

_So make su-re you know by heart, how to love me-… Got it?_

_Number one you must always, _

_Smile that's lovelier than how you look ev-ery day._

_Number two; make sure you look up at me_

_And my face, Okay?_

_Number three using the three letters I love you, _

_Whenever I open my mouth and speak to you…_

The next two hours of her night were spent figuring out the refrain and then the rest of the song. When she finished finally. She put down her pen deciding it was too late to record it. She fed her cat changed into her night shirt and paced into the bathroom to free her banded, flaxen hair. She took a look in the mirror, the young girl was probably returned to her home by now, Len shouting at her, sending teal tears down her cheek. Neru thought about those huge bright eyes and cheery face with flushed cheeks and an adorable little smile.

She walked back into her room and thought about the little Kagamine. -_God she's even adorable when she pouts or cries. - _And for the first time all night Neru silently admitted, only to herself of course, that maybe, more-than-likely… She was falling for Rin Kagamine.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Friends with Benefits Chapter 3

Neru awoke the next morning, stretched her arms over her head and lay back on her flannel sheets. She clutched her favorite hand stitched pillow to her chest. For the first time she wondered what it would feel like to touch the younger girl. Caress that sensitive skin. Give Rin the love she could never get from that Len bastard. She shook her head sadly; Rin would never accept that kind of contact from her. She sat up suddenly; maybe she could do something for Rin, a random act of kindness.

Her head started to brain-storm a thousand ideas. She could sew, no too obvious. Maybe she could make her dinner? No that was a bit _too… _romantic. She didn't want to do something that would creep Rin out. Just… something to show she wasn't so bad, something friendly.

Then it hit her, if not dinner, how about some kind of snack or something. Cookies, or pudding, or, yes! She would make Rin Kagamine an orange frosted cake. She thought about it for a minute, just orange frosting would be a joke to the young girl. She could get butter cream frosting and put orange jam on it, yes that was perfect!

She got up and started to change, if she wanted the right deals she would have to shop early.

...

Rin ran out of her room, ignoring the second Kagamine screaming at her. Len was still shouting at her about how she didn't respect him, when she was finally in the perfect outfit to visit Neru. She race walked out of her room in a rush/

.

"I'm going to Neru's." She announced coolly. Then she turned to look Len in the eye. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just leave me here alone why don't 'cha." She couldn't mistake the relief in his voice as she stormed out of the building.

When Rin's bus finally reached Neru's house she was half asleep. She again wondered why Neru lived half way around town but shrugged it off as soon as she was at the door of the downtown apartment building. When she reached Neru's she knocked twice and the door immediately opened. Neru greeted her with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Rin what's up?" Rin shifted her feet, and then changed the subject instantly.

"Um, I brought my headset and some CDs. So when can we get started." Neru blinked, why was she changing the subject so suddenly. She mentally shrugged it off.

"C'mon in." Rin smiled at her friend, this was the first time today the person she spoke to wasn't spewing harsh words at her. It felt… nice. She nodded with a smile and entered Neru's apartment.

…

After Rin finished Neru sat in shock. She certainly had talent. She sang amazingly when she sang alone. And she was so confident when she did. And the way she just went into song was fascinating, yep, she definitely had a crush on the younger girl, if there were ever any question in her mind she knew the answer now. She stood and clapped for her friend.

Rin smiled her cheeks a little flushed; the girl was so kind to her, even when Len was being the ass he was. It made her feel… special, appreciated. She took a bow, Neru rolled her eyes but not in a rude way, almost teasing her.

"What did you think?" Rin asked knowing the answer.

"I think…" Rin held her breath…."Who needs that selfish bastard. Len's gonna need a new duet partner. Rin giggled, blushing a little.

"Thanks Neru!" Neru smiled over at her.

"C'mon, there orange cake if you want some." Rin smirked at her.

"Do you even have to ask? Let's go get some cake!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Friends with Benefits Chapter 4

Neru watched Rin finish her second piece of orange cake she had made for her. It gave Neru great joy to see someone, and not just anyone _Rin, _eat something Neru had baked for her. Rin looked up at her an innocent look in her eyes.

"C-can I have one more?" Rin asked worried she would offend her friend or make Neru think badly of her. But Neru just gave a quick chuckle and smiled at her.

"Sure Rin. Take as much as you want." Neru's answer was a sweet smile from the other girl. Then she cut another piece of Neru's cake and ate it in the same manner in less than two minutes. Then she looked up at Neru and smiled. Neru smiled back. Her smile shrank when she noticed the scattered crumbs around the younger girl's face. Neru looked away, her thoughts teasing her.

Rin looked out the window at the sky growing darker. She hoped she would catch the next bus before it got too late. She sat back looking over at Neru, she looked like she was contemplating something. What, Rin didn't know. All she could do was think of what to do next. She hoped with all her heart that Neru wasn't thinking bad thoughts about her. Then she realized she hadn't thanked the girl so she turned toward Neru to thank her.

Before Neru realized what she was doing she turned back to Rin who had opened her mouth to say something. She leaned forward and captured the younger girl's lips. She inhaled her sweet honeysuckle scent and sighed. She loved the way Rin tasted. A strong minty taste sweetened by the cake frosting. Wait… _taste! _Oh god, she didn't… She broke away to look Rin in the eyes.

"Oh my god, Rin I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was _doing_, I…Rin?"

Rin sat in silence her eyes still closed. Trying to savor Neru's addicting taste still in her mouth. For the moment she didn't care. Not about the bus leaving and that she had missed it. Not that Neru was a girl. Just that the simple kiss… had been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. She opened her eyes to look at the older girl.

"…Neru?"

"Rin, I am so sorry! I should never have-"

"N-Neru, why did you stop?" Neru blinked at her perplexed. That had _not _been what she expected. But she should it away.

"R-Rin, w-why aren't you mad at me!? I know_ I'd _be mad at me!" Rin glared at the other girl. Why in the hell would she be mad at her. That had been better than anything ever.

"N-Neru, I h-have to ask you something." Neru blinked.

"Anything, Rin."

"W-Would you do it… again… please?" Neru gaped at her. Why wasn't Rin furious at her? She had had every right to be? But if that's what Rin wanted, she would give it to her. She grasped Rin's shoulders and kissed the other girl. Softly at first. Rin broke away suddenly.

"Rggh! Neru, what the hell was that! Please, you can do so much better than that, I know you can!"

"But-"

"_Please?" _Neru sighed.She didn't _want_ to hurt her. But she had to do as she told her. She pulled the other girl towards her and kissed the breath out of her. Rin's eyes opened with the new contact. They closed again with the sharp taste of spearmint. Even if Neru was another girl, the experience was intoxicating. And she loved every minute.

Neru wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and lifted her onto the table their lips still locked. Rin inhaled sharply. Then whimpered as Neru's lips left hers. Neru looked down her and Rin nodded at the gesture. And Neru slid her arm around to lift her ass off of the table. And carried her over to Neru's room and locked the door behind her.

Neru laid her softly on her bed.

"..You're sure?" Rin nodded. Neru smiled down at her then sat her up and kissed her again chastely. She yanked her shirt down her shoulders reaching her arms around to Rin's back and gently ran her hands down making Rin gasp slightly. Then Neru slid her skirt down her smooth legs. She cupped her hands over the other girl's breasts and Rin gasped again. Neru kissed her again and smiled against her mouth. Fuck Len for even hating this beauty.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Friends with Benefits Chapter 5

Rin screamed her release with tears. Neru removed her tongue from the other girl's pussy and licked her clean. Neru lay next to Rin. The tiny girl was breathing hard. Neru laid the other girl so that her head lie on Neru's chest, kissing the girl on the forehead. Neru smirked when the younger girl snuggled up under her chin.

"I love you Neru." Neru sighed Rin's head lifting and falling as she did.

"Love you too." Rin opened her eyes to look up at the flaxen haired girl.

"What about Len?" Neru smirked again.

"Who cares about that selfish brat?" Rin sat up suddenly.

"Um, Neru, do you mind if I use your shower before I go?" Neru blinked.

"Why?" Rin made an inaudible chuckle.

"Because I'm kind of sticky, I think I should clean up a bit." Rin saw the other girl turn her gaze to the floor.

"No, I mean why are you leaving me?" Rin's eyes widened. Neru really did care about her. Len had never felt that much for her. It had always been about him, how they worked so well because _he _made them work. And she had hated him for it. She had been the one to start their on-going argument.

She looked back at the older girl who was now pouting next to the wall. Rin almost laughed, Len had _never_ cared whether she stayed or left but Neru was sulking because Rin was about to leave the first time. She grabbed the other girl's hand; Neru looked up at her blinking in confusion.

"C'mon." Neru blinked confused.

"Wha-"

"I am _not _going in there alone; I need you to wash my back after all!" Neru looked at her perplexed then a small smile grazed her face and she let Rin help her to her feet. The blonde smiled at Neru grabbing a stack of towels from the bathroom drawer. Rin walked over to the shower stall, smirking at Neru as she turned the faucet on, waiting for the spray to hit the right temperature. Then she led the flaxen haired girl in after her.

Neru was aware she was blushing and was sure she knew why. Well, this was the first time Rin and her had actually spent this much time together. And now she was in the shower with her under scalding water, and had no idea what to do, _and _was terrified she'd do the wrong thing and the adorable blonde would give up on her.

Rin noticed Neru was just standing there blushing. The blonde looked at the shower tiles. She shouldn't have assumed Neru knew what to do when she herself had no clue what to do either. But she was pretty damn sure that Neru was her first real love. The girl had done everything that Len had never done when it came to romance. And Rin couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing ever! So Rin pulled the other girl closer to her, watching her look around in confusion.

"It's okay; you don't have to just sit there." Neru straightened. She was right. She couldn't just wait around for something to happen.

"Turn around koi." Neru blinked, she thought… Neru did as she was told letting the other girl run wet fingers down her spine. She shivered at the delicate touch. Neru knew Rin had a teasing smile on her face and somehow it irritated Neru. She didn't know why but it always bothered her when people did that, smiled at her like that or giggle because they said what she said or did was "funny". It made her feel like they were making fun of her, and sometimes they were.

Something went off in her head and she reached for the shampoo kept on the shower rack. Turning to give it to Rin, the other girl smiled with a small nod. Neru smiled back, turning again to the checkered wall. Then there were miniature fingers running threw her long hair coating the golden locks with the cold liquid.

Rin still couldn't get over how_ long_ the older girl's hair was! Neru must have never cut it once and been growing it her entire life! It fascinated Rin in a strange way. Len's short hair had never really_ bothered_ her, kit was just…boring. She saw Neru turn completely to tell her something and she took that moment to yank the older girl to her level and kiss her in an animalistic manner. Gently grasping her right nipple and taking a second to roll it between two fingers. Neru sighed against her mouth.

Then both girls broke away, getting out of the shower one after another to get dressed. Neru smiled brightly. This had been the best moments in her life,all because she had spent them… with Rin Kagamine.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Friends with Benefits Chapter 6

Rin froze suddenly. Neru noticed this reaction and turned to look at her. Rin was sitting on the floor in front of a skirt. Oh, shit! That was the skirt Rin had worn when she had come to see Neru…and it was split clean down the front of it. Neru blinked, had she really done that? Honestly, she couldn't remember any of it. Wait… That meant… Rin had absolutely _nothing _to wear home! She looked around the room trying to find anything else of Rin's that she could put on. All she saw was the younger girl's long sleeve shirt that had suffered a similar fate as the skirt.

Neru rummaged around in the drawer she had been opening. She sighed triumphantly when she came across the _Dragon Ball Z _t-shirt Neru's little cousin had left the last time she had babysat her, annoying little brat! She walked past Rin, quickly handing the shirt to her as she walked to the closet to find a suitable sweater for the late autumn weather outside. When she finally found a few that would work Rin's voice was heard from the floor behind her as the girl stood.

"This is- Oh, no, Neru I _can't _barrow your clothes. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer; I just don't know when I could get it back to you." Neru walked over to her, jackets slung over her arm.

"It's alright Koi, you can keep it. It was just my bratty cousin's, and she's got hundreds of those things!" Rin considered this then looked at the shirt, a smile crossing her face.

"Yah, _Dragon Ball Z,_ Iused to love that show growing up! My favorite characters were Kakarotto and Prince Vegeta! They were kind of the prince and the pauper to me! After about a month or so I started to like yaoi, so they were kinda my favorite shipping back then! Of course, that was before I became a Vocaloid, and got my first job and _way _before I knew how much better Yuri was!"

Neru wasn't listening to what she said _exactly_, but she loved hearing about Rin's past. A frown came over her face when she realized that she didn't know really _anything_ about the other girl. Just about how beautiful she was, and how the girl's smile really lit up everything around her, it was enchanting really.

Rin finally decided to stop for a while and look at what Neru had in her arms. She then looked up at the frown on her lover's face. Rin looked in her eyes innocently.

"What's wrong Neru?" The flaxen haired girl blinked her deep thought fading from her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Rin, are you really going to go back to Len after how he treated you?" Rin looked away thinking about what her love had said. She didn't_ want_ to stay with Len. It was just that, well… All she owned was at their apartment, and Neru probably couldn't afford to let her stay, let alone even_ want_ her living here! But she loved Neru, and didn't want to disappoint her in any way!

"I… I want to be here… with you, I love you, but I… I don't really know what to do." Neru cupped her hand around Rin's face pulling her closer to kiss her chastely on the forehead. Then looked pleadingly into her sky blue eyes.

"I… I want tell you what you should do. But, if you want to, you could stay here, with me." Rin contemplated this for a while then smiled up at her.

"I would be the happiest girl in the world if I stayed with you! But… I can't just _forget _Len; I've been with him almost my whole life. W-Will you help me face him?" Neru smiled lovingly.

"Of course Koi. Whatever you want." Rin grabbed the light blue sweatshirt from Neru's pile. The two stood and made their way out of Neru's room and into the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends with Benefits Chapter 7

Neru yawned, she hadn't really slept at all last night. She shrugged, stopping in the bathroom quickly to tie her hair up in front of the mirror. Then, quickly put on enough mascara not to look like Avril Lavigne, she knew it wasn't really normal to know all the names of popular American singers and bands but didn't care. Kneeling to knot her shoe laces she realized it was to cold to go out in just a t-shirt so she ran back to her closet, grabbed a wind breaker and made her way into the kitchen to join Rin.

Rin was drumming her fingers on the table, hoping not to sound too impatient. When Neru walked into the room she stopped, smiling innocently at her friend. Rin's smile slipped when she started to question herself. Was Neru still just a friend? Would she get offended if she called Neru her girlfriend? The Kagamine knew that Neru certainly was more than a friend to her, to Rin, Neru was her lover. She knew this because the other girl was... Rin didn't know how to put it into words. It was just... different, than how she'd felt for anyone before. It was what held her together after Len.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Rin blinked, looked up at Neru's shining face. Her shy smile returned.

"Anything you can make for me." Neru smirked, reaching into her freezer.

"Then I hope you're a fan of toaster waffles." Rin smiled sweetly a light blush grazing her cheeks.

"Sounds great." Neru smiled back. Opening the package and slipping the frozen food into the double slot toaster. The flaxen haired girl looked back nervously at Rin, what must she be thinking. Neru's face paled, Oh god, she must_ hate _Neru! After all she'd only watched her ex hit her in the face. Then drag her all the way to her house. Of course she must believe the other girl had only fed her sweets so she could prepare Rin for an unnececary fuck that the poor girl was, oh god, she must believe she was forced into it! Neru bit her lip, holding back useless tears, no doubt Rin hated her. She had to feel like a prisoner in Neru's house.

Rin looked back at Neru and gasped. The other girl had white fists on the counter and a punctured lip that was beginning to bleed, not to mention all the color that had been sucked from her face.

"Neru, are you alright?!" The other girl didn't respond, instead the blood ran faster, filling her mouth. Rin felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She got to her feet and ran over to her love. She held out hands but hesitated, not wanting to upset Neru. Then she quickly wrapped her arms around the older girl.

Neru's eyes widened. Why was Rin hugging her, surely Rin didn't truly feel the same... did she? The sweet little girl was holding her so tightly. Neru's golden gaze looked to the floor, she didn't deserve this. Any of this. Rin was such a beautiful child, a blessing to the Earth, she deserved so much more than a freak like Neru. Why didn't Rin see that she deserved better? Neru felt her eyes sting, it wasn't fair. As much as Neru adored her and loved her full heatedly, she knew she wasn't enough for Rin, the other girl was still young, Neru couldn't hold her down forever.

"I'll get you a wash cloth." Rin said soothingly, removing the hands on Neru's shoulders gingerly. Then she rushed to the washroom, returning minutes later with the dampened cloth. Neru flinched at the strange texture of the towel on her lip. Then a thumb gently cupped her cheek, stroking it slowly.

"Shh, don't worry, koi. I'm going to make it better." Rin tried to focus on the dripping crimson instead of how much she wanted to capture those yielding lips slightly parted so beautifully. The blonde finished cleaning the blood. Neru rubbed her lip and Rin took that moment to stand on her tiptoes and kiss the other girl. Rin still couldn't believe Neru was so willing and open to her. She sighed into the kiss, melting from the taste of strong mint, even welcoming a questioning tongue. Rin sucked on the freshly cleaned cut in Neru's lip. Rin broke away, smiling at Neru. Her smile shrank and she looked seriously at the flaxen haired girl.

"Neru, what about Len? Weren't we gonna go talk to him today?" Neru winked at her.

"Yeah. But I thought, you know before we get into that serious business. I'd take you out, show you a good time today. Then, this afternoon, we can confront Len. How does that sound?" Rin thought about this then smiled up at her love.

"Sounds like fun! Will there be bentos? " Neru nodded.

"Course, anything for you,"she gently gripped the blonde's chin and gave her a grin"my princess." Rin grinned back.

"I'll go get some shoes." Neru watched her leave. When she left Neru threw her fist in the air triumphantly. Rin had accepted to spend more time with her, which meant the Kagamine wasn't desperate to leave her... Which meant, maybe, she had a chance.

TBC

**Author's Note- Hope you liked my chapter! I know, random filler, eventually ** **I'll get to Len, cool it. I know I've been stalling to get to that 'cuz I still need to sort out how it goes. Whatever, also for those of you who are thinking (or sayain ;D ) "Oh the sex in here was lame, what the hell was that crap", for those of you thinking that or something like it, don't worry. I'm still going to write some way better yuri sex scenes, the kisses I write are pathetic, I know, I'll fix that too! Also to all those people reading my stuff out there, I love you all XD! And I hope some of you will give me some shippings for the Christmas (or just holiday) oneshots I'm gonna write, my Holiday gift to you all! Just PM or give a review on this, or one of my future chapters, a shipping (can be straight yuri couple, yaoi couple, I don't mind any of those XD) or a character that you'd like me to write a holiday oneshot for, okay? Their all gonna be under some holiday title that I'll think of. If you have an individual character, please tell me who and how you'd like me to describe them (past, friends, mood, actions, etc)! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, if you will and helping with my Xmas oneshots!**


End file.
